escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra Furtado
Sierra Furtado, nicknamed The Heiress, was invited to a party at an Estate that could only be found in the 1920s by Joey Graceffa. She manages to survive halfway, though Joey calls her out on not contributing to the group, which causes her to be voted into the Exorcism Challenge alongside Matt Haag. Matt places a rosary on her head after skimming through a note that he received during the challenge, which causes her to be possessed by a demon and convulse to death. After rereading the note, Matt finds out he could’ve out the rosary on his own neck, killing him, or kill Sierra. Role Episode 1 - An Invitation Sierra is talking to Joey, Lele, Oli, and Andrea before the dinner. Sierra is surprised when Shane gets poisoned. She helps with the wine glasses clue. Sierra doesn't want to read the next clue because it is long. She helps Tim, Andrea, and Justine in the library. She tells Tim the cover of the book has nothing to do with it. She has a hard time walking to the car because of her shoes. She is surprised when the car blows up. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Sierra helps find the books for the Glassed Hand. She helps find the fan for the Air clue. She helps find the hand box for the Earth clue. She votes for Andrea to go to the ungodly machine. She is surprised when Justine says Andrea maybe should of died. Episode 3 - Buried Alive She goes with Matt and Eva to the Spare Room to retrieve a strip of hair. The hair is in a hidden bathroom shower. She goes with the group to retrieve the key to the coffin. She voted for Justine to go in the coffin. Episode 4 - Mannequins Sierra helps find the IDLE Clock. She and Tim go out to a car outside. Sierra finds a note that says Slow Down in the glove compartment. Sierra is scared when they find the mannequin in the trunk. Sierra doesn't know that Joey killed GloZell until Lele says so. Episode 5 - Freak Show Sierra thinks it's sketchy that three girls have died. Tim is hitting on her, she says he's creepy. Sierra is scared of the guardian. Eva and Sierra are the first with the mask. She doesn't find anything and gives the mask to Lele. Sierra is in the crowd at the circus. Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Sierra is chosen to do the artifact ritual, which doesn't work because the house is gaming its strength from its previous owners, which they have to free. They find a priest in the basement. Sierra helps get the holy water for the exorcism. Sierra is voted into the exorcism. She is surprised, and scared. She goes down stairs, and finds out she has to repeat a prayer while Matt does other stuff to help. If she lets go, she will die. Sierra says her prayer while holding the girl down. Matt gets finished and places the rosary on her, she dies. He finds out he could've killed her or himself. Thumbnails Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Ep6 thumb.jpeg Gallery Sierra Furtado (Demon Possession).jpeg Screenshot_2019-07-23-04-00-27-1.png Quotes * "Oh, it's cute!" * "Wait! These shoes hurt so bad!" Trivia Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Escape the Night Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Fifth Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers